


Dancing in the Club

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conflict Resolution, Disobedient Lance (Voltron), Dominant Lotor (Voltron), Fluff, Hickeys, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancer Lance (Voltron), Size Difference, Stripper Lance (Voltron), Submissive Lance (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance uses the club as his escape.  He loves Lotor, but lately, he's been feeling trapped by his master.Kinktober 2018 Day 23: Master & Slave/Size Difference





	Dancing in the Club

Walking into the club, Lotor is immediately surrounded by men and women alike, all vying for his attention.  They’re either after his looks or his money, or both because, let’s be honest, the man is a walking god that just oozes sex.  With his long, silvery white hair, violet eyes, tan skin, and muscles, he could bed anyone and everyone he wanted. Unfortunately for those men and women desperate to gain Lotor’s attention, he’s at the club for one reason, and one reason only.  And that reason is dancing on a pole in the middle of the room with people shouting and throwing money at him.

The person in question is a gorgeous Cuban boy that goes by the name of Lance; though, his stage name is Sharpshooter (odd name for a stripper/pole dancer, but he’s an odd fellow).  He’s tall and lanky with just the right amount of muscles. His dark blue eyes are something to get lost in, his luscious chocolate locks are just long enough to run your fingers through, and his skin a deep, flawless tan that only a Cuban can acquire.

Shoving off the wandering hands, he strides into the V.I.P. section and heads straight to where the owner usually sits.

Seeing him coming, the owner sighs.  “Mr. Galra. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I want him discharged from the job,” Lotor snaps.  “I’m tired of coming home and not finding my pet doing what I’ve instructed him to do, having to go out searching, and then drag him from this club!”

“I can’t do that and you know it.  My higher ups will kill me, not to mention that I basically owe the kid a favor since he saved my pet.  This job makes him feel like he still has some freedom.”

“Well he doesn’t!” He snaps again.

“Maybe that’s why he keeps coming here when he’s supposed to have some time off.  Maybe he feels like he’s being smothered.” When Lotor opens his mouth to protest, he holds up his hand.  “Now, I’m not saying that Lance is right in coming here without your permission, but maybe talk to him about it before you go flying off the handle at him.”

He sighs and takes a seat next to the owner.  “I know, Takeshi.”

He frowns.  “Call me Shiro.”

“Then call me Lotor.”

“Fine.”

“Can you pull him now?”

“You know I can’t do that, Lotor.  His show is almost over, then I’ll have him brought in here.  There’s an abundance of people working tonight, so after his show he’s all yours.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”  Shiro motions for a server to come over.  “When Sharpshooter is done, I want him brought over to me.  This gentleman has requested him.”

“Yes, Sir.”

********************

“Phew!”  

“That was great, you really had them going.”

“I know.”

“Hey, Lance.  That was great.”

“Thanks, Keith.  What’re you doing back here?  I thought your master would’ve had you with him.”  Lance picks up his towel and wipes his sweat off before moving to retouch his makeup.

“I’m here to get you.  Apparently, someone’s rented you in the V.I.P. lounge,” he replies.

He freezes, slow turning towards his friend.  “Shiro wouldn’t rent me when I have Lotor.”

“I know that, but that’s what I was told.”

Lance pales.  “Oh, shit. That means that Lotor’s here.”

Keith stares at him with pity.  “Oh man. Lance, you’re screwed.”

He slumps onto the makeup table with a groan.  “You have no idea.”

“Why’d you come here if you knew you’d be punished?”

“Because I feel trapped!” Lance snaps, glaring at his friend.  “And you know I hate that more than anything! It didn’t use to be like that, and that’s part of the reason why I chose him to be my master!  He kept the terms of our contract simple and still allowed me my freedom! But nowadays, I find myself tied to him and that damn penthouse more than I ever have before!”

“I’m sorry.”

Lance takes a deep breath.  “No, I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“It shouldn’t be too bad; we’re in the club so he shouldn’t make too much of a scene.”

“Hopefully.”  He continues touching up his makeup before standing up.  “Walk with me?” He asks Keith quietly.

Keith smiles and takes the boy’s hand.  “Of course.”

They walk hand-in-hand through the club, heading to the V.I.P. section and listening to the catcalls and whistles from the club attendees.  They nod to the bounce as they duck under the rope that separates the two sides of the club before heading in the direction of Shiro’s table.

Lance, however, slows to a stop.  “I can’t do this,” he mutters, panic starting to invade his senses.

Keith, who just happened to hear him, pulls Lance into a hug.  “Hey, c’mon, I’ll be right there. Shiro won’t let him hurt you.”

“Shiro can’t do anything, Keith.  I’m under contract and I broke the rules; Lotor has every right to punish me.”

“But not hurt you.  If he does hurt you, you get in touch with me as soon as you can.  I won’t let that bastard hurt you!”

“Th-thanks.”

“Now, c’mon.  Let’s go.”

They finish walking the rest of the way to the table until they’re standing in front of their masters; Lance hides behind Keith.

“Hello, Lance.”

“H-hi.”

“Come sit next to me, Keith,” Shiro says.

“Yes, Sir.”  Keith walks over to where Shiro has instructed him to sit, leaving Lance feeling a little exposed.

“Let’s have a chat, little one,” Lotor says, standing up and motioning for Lance to follow him.

“R-right.”

“Good luck, Lance,” Keith says as he watches his friend walks away.  “Will he be okay?”

“I think so.  But Lotor knows what will happen if he so much as lays one harmful finger on Lance’s head,” Shiro replies, wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling him close.  “Now, kiss your master.”

Keith giggles.  “Your wish is my command.”

********************

Lotor leads Lance into a private room and sits him on a couch.  “Okay, we need to talk because there’s some obvious disobedience going on.  Want to tell me why you’re here again?”

“Because.”

Lotor sits in the arm chair and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.  “That’s not an answer, Lance. I’m trying to meet you in the middle and solve this problem, but I can’t do that if you’re not willing to tell me why.”

Lance huffs and folds his arms over his chest.  “You really want to know why?”

“I do.”

“Fine.  It’s because I was feeling trapped at home.  I’m either here working, or I’m at home waiting for you.  I’m not allowed to go out during the day anymore and I’m feeling trapped.  I feel like you’re taking my freedom away and that was something I explicitly told you to not do when I first signed the contract.  That’s why I chose you.”

Lotor blinks.  “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Bullshit you didn’t.  I’ve told you before that I need my freedom, Lotor!”  Lance’s voice begins rising. “And it went great for the first few months, but lately you’ve been taking more and more away from me!  I can’t meet up with Hunk or Pidge, the only times I can see Shiro and Keith is when I’m at work, and then any other time I’m just stuck at home.  I love you, but I need my freedom.”

He buries his face in his hands.  “Gods, I’ve been doing it again,” he groans.

“What?”

“Sorry; this is why my last partner left me.  I got too possessive of them. I guess that’s what I’ve been doing to you.  It started out great, but then I slowly start taking away their freedom until they never leave the house.  I know you’re a free spirit, Lance, and I apologize. I’ll try my best to fix this.”

Lance’s gaze softens.  “Hey, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s really not.”

“How about this: we’ll both work on communicating better and see where that leads?”

“I can do that.”

“Good.”  Lance rises to his feet and moves so he’s standing in front of Lotor.  “Now, kiss me; I’m so horny.”

Lotor rises to his full height, easily dwarfing the other.  “Is that any way to talk to your Master, Pet?”

“Master, please kiss me.  I’m so horny for you!”

Their lips collide in a kiss filled with fiery passion.  Lotor walks Lance backwards until he falls onto the couch, disconnecting their lips.  “Strip.”

It doesn’t take long for the brunette to strip out of his clothes and lay back on the couch, his legs spreads as he watches Lotor strip out of his suit.  His mouth waters as inch after inch of Lotor’s muscular body is exposed. As Lotor’s pants come off, Lance moans when he sees that he’s wearing no underwear and his huge cock is already hard.

“Do you like that, baby?”

Lance can only nod, his mouth watering and his cock rising to attention.   _ I wanna suck that. _

Lotor strokes himself for a moment.  “Turn over.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Lance scrambles over on his hands and knees and feels Lotor kneel behind him.  “Lube?”

“Got some.”  Two wet, long, calloused fingers work their way into Lance’s hole, stretching him.

The brunette moans and the pleasurable but painful stretch.  “M-more!”

“Hush, Pet.”  Lotor works diligently so Lance is properly opened so he won’t tear when he finally does push in.  After scissoring him with two fingers, he adds a third finger and begins making his ministrations a bit rougher.

Moan after moan is escaping Lance’s mouth, but no words as he knows better than to disobey his Master.  His hardened length is leaking onto the couch underneath him and his hips are pushing back against Lotor’s hand.

“Ready,” Lotor mumbles to himself, withdrawing his fingers.

Lance whimpers, but doesn’t move.  However, he soon finds himself being flipped over.

“Are you ready for me, baby?”

He nods vehemently, more ready than anything.

“It’s okay, you can use your words.”

“Please!  Please, Master!  I want your cock in me!  I want your huge cock splitting open my insides!  I want you to fill me and do me so good that I won’t be able to walk out of here!  I want Master to make me scream so loud that the whole club knows who I belong to! Please, Master!  Please thrust your cock in deep!”

Lotor quickly lubes up his cock and shoves it in deep, making Lance arch his back and scream.

“Master is so big!  I love Master’s huge cock!” Lance babbles as Lotor begins to thrust in and out of him.

“You like it huh?  You like my big, fat cock in your tight little hole, don’t you?”

“Yes!  YES! Master, please, give me more!”

“Such a good pet you are,” he coos, changing his angle and thrusting in deeper before leaning forward and capturing Lance’s lips and swallowing his screams.  He dips his tongue in and devours Lance, his hands creating bruises on Lance’s hips. His cock hits the brunette’s prostate dead on with each hard thrust, sending the boy into overdrive.  When Lotor pulls away and starts sucking marks onto Lance’s neck, Lance begins babbling.

“Please!  Please! Master, please!  More! More! Master! Lotor!  Master! Master! More! More!”

“You want more?  You wanna cum?” Lotor grunts, feeling his end coming.

“Please!  Please let me cum, Master, Lotor!  Please let me cum!”

“Scream my name,” Lotor whispers before saying, “Cum.”

“LOTOR!” Lance screams, his walls clamping down and his cock shoots off between the two of them.

“Lance!” Lotor moans, shooting off deep inside Lance.  He collapses on top of Lance for a moment before pulling himself up and out before looking down at Lance’s hole.  “Look at how stretched out and wrecked your tight little hole is,” he says, shoving one finger inside and making Lance whimper at how sensitive he is.

“N-no more.”

“Oh, I’m going to give you plenty more,” he replies, leaning close to Lance’s ear.  “But first we’re going to go home so I can tie you up properly.”

Lance whimpers again.

“Be a good pet and get dressed for Master, okay?”

“Y-yes, Master.”  He carefully rolls off the couch and gets dressed.

Lotor doesn’t miss the way Lance limps around and winces if he moves too fast.  He quickly gets dressed. “Come here, Pet. Let me carry you.”

Gratefully, Lance limps over to Lotor and allows him to be picked up.  “You’re gonna keep your promise, right? No more keeping me home for days on end like before?”

“I promise,” Lotor replies, nuzzling the brunette’s hair.  “But for the next few days, neither of us are leaving the penthouse.”

Lance shivers at the promise.  “I can be okay with that.”

“Good, because you didn’t have a choice.”

“I love you, Lotor.  I really do.”

“I love you, too, Lance.  I love you so much.”


End file.
